The Domino Effect
by RosesAndSmiles
Summary: One thing always leads to another. That's just how life works. Sometimes it's for better, and sometimes it's for worse. In my case, it's definitely for better. ONE-SHOT! FAX! All-human.


_**WARNING: This takes place on Christmas. I'm in a very Christmas-y mood - DON'T JUDGE ME!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Just thought I'd try a oneshot!<strong>

**I hope you like it!**

**It's just supposed to be sweet and cliché! **

* * *

><p><strong>BTW: I promise to update both my other stories this weekend! I PROMISE!<strong>

**If I don't, feel free to slap me in the face...**

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own anything.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Domino Effect<strong>

_**Fang's POV**_

'_Get home! Get home! Get home! Get home!' _My mind told me.

I absolutely needed to get home. I was driving home from college on Christmas Eve, going to see my family. The snow was thick, the roads were icy, and my dark cheeks were rosy.

School let out a while ago, giving everyone plenty of time to get home for the holidays, but I had to stay for my job. I was a newspaper journalist in the local town, and if I left early, I would be fired. This sucks!

Don't get me wrong, I love my job; I just wish I wasn't late on Christmas Eve to see my family. It had been months since the last time!

Plus, I promised Mom I'd be home four hours ago. She was probably worried sick! Especially because I forgot to charge my phone, left my charger at home, and it was all out of battery.

Yuck.

I suddenly pulled onto a busy street of busy people trying to get home on Christmas Eve….Just like me.

After about fifteen minutes stuck at a busy intersection, I decided I needed to find a small town to drive through, with clear roads instead of this monstrous traffic.

I found the highway and got on. Finally, I saw an exit to a town I have never heard of before. It was called…Londonderry….. **(A/N That's actually a town!)** Hmm, it was probably small, right? Please say yes! I am so desperate!

I got off the exit and pulled up to a little store. Maybe they sold phone chargers! Or at least had pay phones. My wallet was one thing I didn't forget.

I opened my door and stepped into the cold. I saw one cashier still inside the store. I felt bad for her, being all alone at work on Christmas Eve.

I wonder if she had a family to go home to.

I opened the door and a bell rang, signaling my entrance. The cashier looked up and smiles warmly.

She was actually about my age, and very pretty. Her long brown/blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail, draped over her shoulder.

"Hello! Happy Holidays! Can I help you?" She asked, wonderingly.

"What makes you think I need help?" I defiantly said.

She chuckled a little. Not sure why. But, it was carefree and beautiful.

"Well, we don't get many teenage boys on here at 9:00 on Christmas Eve."

"Do have pay phones? Or sell phone chargers?" I questioned, not bothering to hide the impatience in my voice.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. We actually don't have payphones and only limited chargers that sold out last week. I'm so sorry! I can let you use my cell if you need to. Here!" She reached into her phone and pulled out her phone.

"Are you sure?" she nodded. "Cool, thanks."

I quickly dialed in the house phone number. The familiar voice of my sister, Angel, answered.

"Merry Christmas! Who is this?" Said Angel's eleven year old voice.

" Angel! This is Fang," At the mention of my name I saw the cashier raise her eyebrows. "I need you to put Mom on the phone! As soon as you can."

"Oh! We were so worried about you, Fang! Merry Christmas! Are you okay? Are you lost? Where are you? Actually, never mind. I'll just go and get Mom. Hold on!"

The phone went silent. I assume Angel was going to get Mom.

"Fang? Is this really you? Oh, thank goodness you're safe! Everyone here was so worried! We didn't even start the movie yet. Are you almost here?" Said my mother, frantic. You see, every year after church on Christmas Eve we would watch the movie, _It's a Wonderful Life, _right before bed. It was our family tradition.

"Oh, Mom, it was so nice of you to wait, but I won't be home for a few hours at best. I'm sorry. I had so much more to do than I thought, and I got lost, and I'm so sorry I'm on some small town still in New Hampshire called Londonderry. Plus, my phone died and I'm using the store clerk's in this little convenience store. Just go ahead and start the movie, I'll be home as soon as I can." I told her in an unnaturally long monologue for me.

My sentences are not usually that long.

"Yes, I've heard of Londonderry. Cute little town. Anyway, are you sure you're safe? And make sure you tell that clerk thank you for letting you use their phone! I'm just so happy you're okay! And, are you sure we can start the movie? It won't feel right without you being here? I can't wait to see you!" She was talking a mile minute.

"Yes, I'm safe. I'll tell her. Yes, you can start the movie. Can't wait to see you either." I said, not nearly as enthusiastic as she did.

"Okay, dear. Now don't keep using that nice girl's phone, okay? I love you! Goodbye!"

"Love you too, Mom." We both hung up.

I walked over to where the cashier was, now starting to pack up for the night.

"Hey, thanks for letting me use your phone. I really appreciate it." I told her.

"No problem, I'm happy to help!" She smiled. "But I couldn't help but overhear the predicament you're in. Are you sure you're okay? Do you need anything? Anything at all?" She said, sincerely.

"Naw, I'm good. Thanks." I said while putting my hands in the pockets of my jeans and walking back outside to my car.

I got in and put the key in and turned it. My car rumbled and then stopped.

Um…. What?

I tried again.

Nothing.

Well, this sucks.

I got out and walked back into the store.

The cashier was still in the same place, packing up for the night.

"Um, excuse me?" I said to her, awkwardly.

She turned around and looked at me.

"Yes? You haven't left yet?" She sounded very confused.

"My car won't start. Do you mind if I use your phone again? I'm really sorry."

She looked sad. Why is she sad that I need to use her phone? I won't waste too much battery.

"Of course! Here you go." She told me while reaching back into her pocket.

I turned away from her and dialed my house number again.

This time, Mom answered.

"Hello? Who is this?" Her voice was quiet. She probably didn't want to disturb the others who were still watching the movie.

"Hey, Mom. It's Fang again. How's the movie going?" I asked. I wanted to delay the bad news a bit.

"It's good, but you're interrupting," she said, mock disapproving. "Are you still using that nice girl's phone? How come you haven't left yet?"

"Well, I've got some bad news. My car won't start. I'm going to end up having to stay overnight at a motel or something. I'm really sorry, Mom. Then, when the car repair place opens again, I'll get it looked at. So that means that I probably won't be able to come home at all. I'm really sorry, Mom. I wish I could be there with you guys."

I waited for her response.

When she started talking again, her voice was thick.

"I-I-I don't know what to say. This is awful! We'll miss you so much! Can you find a pay phone tomorrow and call us? We all want to see you! Angel and Nudge made you cookies!" She had started to cry about half-way through.

"Yeah, I will, Mom. Tell Angel and Nudge 'thank you' from me. I'm going to stop using this girl's phone now. Good-bye, I love you, and merry Christmas!"

"Good-bye Fang. We love you!" She hung up.

Now, I felt very depressed.

I walked back to Max and gave her phone back to her.

"Thanks again." I said, gloomily.

She took her phone and set it on the desk next to her.

"Hey, not so fast, Fang." She said when I turned to leave.

I turned back around with a confused expression on my face.

"Yes?"

"Come on. I'm going to take you to your family on Christmas Eve. Everyone should be with their family." She said as if it were obvious.

"What about you?" I inquired.

"I don't have a family." She had a distant look on her face. "Come on! We need to leave now if we're going to make it back in time to see Angel and Nudge! Yeah, I listened to your conversation. Get over it!" She picked up her phone and took two keys out of her pocket.

Then, she grabbed my hand and pulled me to the door.

Max flicked off the lights and locked the door as she dragged me out.

"Are you sure, Max? It's a long way away. Especially with this weather."

She gave me a look.

"Of course I'm sure. You are going to get to your family before tomorrow morning."

I sighed.

"I don't want to be a burden."

"Believe me. After as long of a car ride as this will be, I'll be the burden." She chuckled.

She got in the driver's seat as I climbed in shotgun.

She started the car and drove out of the parking lot. Finally I was leaving this place.

"So, Fang…." She said, thus starting the very long, yet never awkward, car conversation.

We talked about pretty much everything there is to talk about. It was …comfortable. Besides the occasional asking for directions, it was like a non-stop conversation. I didn't usually talk much, but with her, it was easy.

We became really close over the car ride. For some reason, I would now count her as one of my friends.

I learned she was 20, same age as me. She moved away from her family last year. Apparently, her parents were …. Not very good influences, if you catch my drift. She was much happier by herself, but lonely, too.

There was one other girl she worked with sometimes, but they weren't necessarily friends.

She loves jelly-beans and tootsie rolls. Her favorite color is red. She loves the winter.

xxxxxxxxxxXXXXX A long conversation later XXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

The clock read 4:17 when we finally arrived at home.

Max and I were laughing our heads off when we pulled into the driveway.

Then I realized something.

I forgot to tell my mother that Max was taking me home. I hope that she wasn't about to run outside, freaking out because she had no idea who was pulling onto her driveway.

I hope I could just walk inside and surprise her like the wonderful son I am.

So far she wasn't running outside yelling, so I think I was safe. I sure hope so. That would be so embarrassing of she ran outside just to realize it was me at 4:17 on Christmas morning.

Max parked in the driveway. I started to get out.

"Well, good-bye, Fang. It was nice meeting you. Merry Christmas." She said, sadly.

"What are you talking about, Max? Of course you're coming inside and staying in our guestroom. I would consider it rude for you to just drive off after becoming my friend."

She looked at me strangely.

"Just come inside, Max!' I whisper-yelled.

"I don't want to intrude." She said. "Go have a really great Christmas with your family."

I sighed heavily.

"Believe me. After a day with my family, we'll be the ones intruding." I said, imitating her from earlier.

"That didn't even make sense, Fang." She was laughing while she said it.

I just looked at her impatiently.

She reluctantly got out of the car.

We both walked inside. The tree lights were lighting up the living room. I could smell Angel and Nudge's cookies. They smelled amazing. It was quiet, but there was an excitement in the air that could only be caused by a moment this perfect.

I beckoned Max to follow me upstairs. I signaled her to wait outside my parents room when we reached it, and I walked inside.

I was silent as I came up to where my mother and father were. I lightly tapped her on the forehead.

She must not have been in a very deep sleep, because the moment my finger connected with her head, she shot up.

"What?" She said, dazedly.

She looked around, and when her eyes landed on me, they widened in shock.

"Fang!" She practically yelled.

She pulled me into a hug.

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't going to make it!"

"Mom, there's someone you should meet…"

xxxxxxxxxxXXXXX 4 years later XXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

It was a beautiful summer day. I watched the love of my life walk down the isle.

I thought back to the snowy Christmas Eve when we had first met.

If every moment with her was that magical, and it has been so far, we would have such a perfect life together.

I loved no one more. And Angel and Nudge loved her, too.

They had an instant connection.

Max was just perfect in every way.

xxxxxxxxxxXXXXX 3 years later XXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

Seven years ago today was the best day of my life.

Today was a close second.

I held my three month old baby girl, and realized that this was everything I had ever wanted out of life.

A beautiful wife, a beautiful daughter, a lovely home, and many, many Christmas moments.

xxxxxxxxxxXXXXX 17 years later XXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

There she was. She walked up there in her cap and gown. She was fantastic.

The best daughter I ever could have asked for.

The best life I ever could have asked for.

I hugged Max next to me. She was crying.

I would remember this moment forever.

xxxxxxxxxxXXXXX 20 years later XXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

I was walking my baby girl down the long isle. She was in a beautiful white dress, and me, a tuxedo.

I couldn't believe all the wonderful things that had happened to me.

But it all started with Max. After that, one thing led to another.

It didn't stop.

I couldn't have asked for a better wife, daughter, soon-to-be son in law, or really just a better life.

It was more than everything I had ever dreamed.

But I guess that's the power of the Domino Effect.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? I know it was Christmas-y at first, but get over it!<strong>

**Please review! It really means so much to me when you tell me what you think.**

**~RosesAndSmiles**


End file.
